Before We Reached the Ultimate Zone
by teal.obsession
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by AoKaga drama from KnB chara song - duet series vol. 7. Kagami was thinking too much about his rival for quite a while. He was not prepared to meet him in his favorite fast food place to for what followed that meeting. Warning. Language, explicit, male/male


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

translation of the drama done by **Jessiejj**

**AN**: Because someone had to do this! XD You just can't listen to that drama and not see IT. Enjoy~ And I'm sorry if they will turn out OOC here, especially Kagami but he was so weirdly ooc in the drama as well. Does it still count as ooc then? O_O And I guess it went too far but whatever, was fun to write XD Oh and I dunno if I understood good, but this is happening before Winter Cup.

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my other mistakes and simple vocabulary.

x

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

x

**Warning**: language, explicit, male/male, OOC?

x

xxx

x

**Before We Reached the Ultimate Zone**

x

Kagami walked into one of his favorite places in Tokyo, the Maji Burger, hungry and stressed and wanting nothing more then stuff himself silly till he forgot about his problems. He wasn't expecting to encounter more of them here but his luck was definitely not with him today as the diner was packed and there was not even one free table anywhere in sight.

'_Geh, It's super crowded… There aren't any free seats.'_ Kagami sighed, looking down at the tray full of burgers in his hands. At least this was not as bad a situation as his recently discovered… **thing** he had for a certain asshole. Because Kagami Taiga, God knows why, got strangely interested in the worst guy he ever met in his entire life. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he was dumb enough to think about Aomine Daiki in **that way**.

Kagami slapped himself mentally, this was not the time to think about the sexy, absolutely perfect body of his greatest rival. He was hungry and tired of thinking about the other idiot.

'_I'll just go ask to share a table then.'_ He muttered under his breath and soon his eyes caught a free seat in the corner, the other side of the table occupied by some big guy wearing a white hoodie and covering himself from the outside world as he was reading something. Kagami moved few steps closer.

"Excuse me, is it OK if we share this table?" Kagami asked as politely as he could. He wasn't going to ruin his chances to sit while eating with foul language.

"Go ahead." The strangely familiar voice answered in a bored tone. At first Kagami shrugged it off, because it had the same ring as Aomine's because recently he found these 'Aomine-similarities' in every-fucking-thing. But as soon as his tray landed on the table and Kagami sat down opposite of the other person he froze.

"Gah! You're…!" Shit he was dreaming right? Seriously, a nightmare. How could he meet him here now. Kagami was close to heart attack.

With his raised voice he got the attention of the other guy and dark blue eyes rose, leaving the magazine alone on the table and focusing on Kagami.

"Ah? Kagami…" The guy said, mildly surprised as he scanned the figure in front of him.

"Aomine." Kagami said in a dead voice. Yes, he had the worst luck to sit with Aomine Daiki right here. When he was still confused about his weird attraction towards the guy and entirely sure about the other guy's hatred towards him. Talk about bad choices your heart makes, huh?

It didn't take Aomine more than two seconds to piss Kagami off.

"Ah, I changed my mind. Go find somewhere else to sit." The dark teen said not moving an inch, his eyes boring holes in Kagami's face.

Normally Kagami would really, _really_ want to punch the asshole in the face but now he just wanted him not be like that. He didn't know why, he was probably acting out of his character, but it was so rare for him to see Aomine, to hear him. And he wanted to confirm that what he was feeling was just his imagination or it really was there. Because it was no way he would really fall for Aomine, right?

"Wah… It can't be helped, right? There aren't any other seats left." Kagami tried to sound normally but for a moment his voice betrayed his nervousness. Aomine either didn't notice the subtle yet noticeable change in Kagami's voice or he simply didn't give a shit about it, looking at him with those bored eyes.

After a moment of silence and quiet sight from Aomine, the darker teen directed his gaze to the mountain of food placed earlier on the table. He raised his brow looking mildly interested.

"Jeez. Anyway, what's with that amount of burgers? Is Tetsu here too?" Aomine asked turning his head slightly to the left, probably thinking that he missed the phantom player but no, there was no surprise appearance of the smaller boy. Was that Kagami's imagination or did Aomine actually look disappointed by that? Shit! This was not good, really not good. Kagami wanted the guy's attention directed at him! Wait, really? Shit, he wanted Aomine to focus on him. He wanted to see if there was a chance… Oh fuck, he just wanted to confirm if something was wrong with his head, not get jealous over Aomine right of the bat! He had to focus and act normally or Aomine would start suspecting something. Kagami unwrapped first of the many burgers and got ready to sink his teeth in the deliciously smelling food.

"No, I'm here alone. This much is normal." Kagami tried to calm down and almost succeeded. Almost, because Aomine was a dick and he was mocking him with every word that ripped from his mouth.

"It's not normal at all. Are you an idiot?!" The darker player said mockingly, watching as the red headed glutton stuffed himself silly with the burgers. Kagami's eyes narrowed momentarily and furious passion showed on his face.

"Oi, you! Who are you calling an idiot!?" He said with his mouth full of food, giving Aomine hard time to understand him. Shit, why, WHY Aomine had to act like such a dick when he was trying to be nice and have a semi-normal conversation with him!

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Aomine said with disgust. He spent a moment observing the other teen and sighed. Kagami felt then in his guts that this was not going the way he wanted it to go. "Aah, so annoying! I can't read my magazine in peace like this. I'm going home." Aomine looked like he was ready to stand up and just leave the place before Kagami got the chance to… to what? He didn't even know what he wanted from the other guy but him going and losing this probably one-time opportunity was unacceptable. He had to do something because this was Aomine and Kagami couldn't sleep properly because of that basketball idiot!

"Wait up! If you're gonna be like that, hold on a sec." Kagami said as he swallowed the rest of the burger he currently had in hand.

"Ah?" Aomine looked at him not understanding what the idiot had in mind but he had enough of good will and patience to wait and see what was this shit about.

Kagami was trying to think of something. And thinking was not his forte so he sucked. The only thing he was good at was basketball and making a fool out of himself. And he already was scoring some in the later category right now. Then he got an idea, remembering where he was. There was a very important to him court near by and well, since there was more stuff he wanted to talk about with Aomine, he just guessed it would be better to go somewhere with more privacy than here.

"Since we're here anyway, come with me for a while." If anything was going to work on Aomine it was probably basketball so Kagami wanted to take this chance.

But it seemed like Aomine didn't get him at all. Or he just was unwilling to do anything bothersome, especially not for Kagami out of all people.

"What're you saying, you." The darker teen slowly stood up and picked the magazine from the table, stuffing it in his bag.

'_Shit, don't go, Ahomine!'_ Kagami screamed inwardly and did the first thing that came to his mind to stop the other boy from leaving.

"I get it. Here!" He tried not to blush when he shoved a burger into Aomine's hands but he was so fucking embarrassed! And, God, he knew he was probably acting like a desperate idiot but he just couldn't stop his heart from beating furiously and feeling that it was a cheap price for spending few more minutes with the handsome teen. It was just so hard to explain. He _thought_ he was only curious but now, sitting here in front of Aomine and looking at him, he wanted nothing more then push the darker teen against the wall and rape his mouth. He was fucked up enough to want this cold asshole, stupid enough to actually try and get what he wanted. Because he was a stubborn Bakagami.

"Hah?!" Aomine looked at the gift resting in his hand, not understanding it probably. His expression was really confused right now and Kagami cursed inwardly again. Why did he suck so much at dealing with the other guy. Could he only fight with him? He didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

"You get another one, so it's fine like this right." Kagami offered masking his nervousness with arrogance ringing in his voice.

"Haaah? Why would a burger make it okay." Aomine growled sending a death glare towards Kagami but the guy just shrugged it off, acting as if he didn't get what the other guy's problem was.

"Huh? It doesn't?" Kagami said and made sure not to laugh because at this moment his stupid brain decided to name Aomine's pissed of face as "adorable" and for sure the darker teen would fucking rip his guts out if he ever said that out loud.

"Of course it doesn't! You're misunderstanding something here!" Aomine let the burger drop on the table as he reached to grab the front of Kagami's shirt and pull him closer, snarling in his face. He was about to say something more but noticed Kagami's deep red eyes going wide and just looking at him with something hidden in the shining orbs. It was not anger, that Aomine could recognize immediately in Kagami. This was new and confusing and made him stop. Also, he didn't want to make a scene like that with so many people watching.

Finally, Aomine let go of Kagami and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a calming breath. It wouldn't hurt to just go with the idiots whim for once.

"Whatever. Just hurry up with this shit." Aomine growled sitting back and reaching for the burger he got from Kagami, savoring it as he watched the red head going back to stuffing himself.

After Kagami finally finished eating he told Aomine to go with him, and to his surprise, the Touou's player did so without complaining much. This gave Kagami a weird feeling in the stomach, making him wonder if it really was normal to eat so many burgers at once but he pushed that thought away. His feet moved on their own letting him think. Not for long. Kagami was a hot headed moron and he mostly acted before the actually considered the consequences. This time he did a little thinking before he decided to try something. He didn't know why it happened but one more look at Aomine made him sure that he wanted to get closer to the annoying idiot. He was tired of thinking what-ifs and just going with the flow was the best solution for him. He just didn't know how to present this to Aomine in a way that would let him at least get a taste of the darker boy. If he got hit in the face, he would regret it later. Kagami was simply a man of action not thinking too much.

He was going to ask Aomine out. Final. That's why he brought him here.

Aomine didn't say anything to the boy even after Kagami made him go to a nearby court with him, remaining silent and obviously nervous all the way. Aomine made sure to wear his annoyed expression all that time as if doing what Kagami asked was the biggest pain in the ass but really, it wasn't. Somewhere halfway through their time in the Maji Burger Aomine realized something was off with Kagami and being in a good mood because of the free food he got, not that he would ever admit it out loud, he started observing the red headed teen curiously. It turned out as a huge surprise to notice that Kagami was somehow mellow today with him, not throwing as many insults as he usually did.

Aomine gave up long time ago any chances for a decent treatment from the red head, even thou he wouldn't mind getting to know him. Kagami was a worthy opponent and somehow similar to Aomine, he affected the darker teen in more ways than the later would like to admit.

But this was Kagami right here and he was an idiot so normal ways didn't work with him. On the other hand, it was a hell lot of fun to stir him up and make him boil.

Finally they stopped when they reached the court few minutes away from the fast food place.

"Well? Why'd I have to come all the way out here?" Aomine was first to break the silence. He looked at Kagami and saw that the boy was knitting his brows together, thinking what to say next probably. He barely contained a smirk because this was getting more interesting with every passing second and Aomine didn't want to ruin his fun. He held his face in check, looking as bored as he could.

Kagami took a deep breath and looked around, scanning the hoops intensely so he wouldn't have to look at Aomine right now. His heart was beating furiously without the additional breath-taking sight of Aomine's perfect body.

"This place... Do you remember?"

"Hah?" This surprised Aomine. Where the hell was that boy getting to with this idea. Of course Aomine remembered but he pretended not to know. He wanted to know what was Kagami going to do.

"This is the place where we first met. I have to return the favor from that time." Kagami provided after a moment, still looking to the side and not at Aomine. The silence that followed told the red head that his rival didn't get his request. "Play against me, one on one." He wanted to say something else but he couldn't. He'd rather want to ask Aomine if he saw him as anything else than a rival. Or if he was interested in him at all. Or if he would want to go out with him. But he just couldn't. Not with Aomine looking like he was about to puke from disgust and that look plastered on the handsome teen's face physically hurt Kagami because the moment he came back here, to this court, he realized just how much influence on him Aomine had.

The red head reached to his bag where he carried a ball and took it out, throwing it at Aomine and watching how the bastard caught it gracefully. Shit, why he had to be even more alluring when he was playing basketball? No matter how much Kagami hated to lose, he loved the way Aomine played, how he moved, how easy it was for him to do it all. A real genius.

Kagami decided he would do it, he would tell Aomine what he was thinking about him lately and let the hell break after that. He was a man who would take the chance if given and meeting Aomine today was probably his chance. Kagami wouldn't be able to last in sanity till their next game without solving this problem, one way or another.

But that was not as easy when one was dealing with a jerk of Aomine's level.

"Hah?" The blue haired idiot was still playing dumb and not getting it. Kagami was ready to go there and wipe that stupid expression off Aomine's his face with his fist but he stopped himself.

"You can go first." He suggested pointing at the orange ball in Aomine's hand.

"What are you going ahead and deciding on your own. No one said I'd do such a thing." Aomine drawled knowing damn well that soon Kagami would reach the point where he could no longer act cool and composed. And truth to be told, riled up Kagami was one hell of a sight and one of the rare sources of entertainment for the darker teen. Aomine passed the ball back to Kagami, curiously watching what he would do next.

Seirin's star player felt his blood pressure rising. Why the fucker had to make it so hard to do!

"I gave you a burger before right?!" Kagami said, not even knowing what he was trying to accomplish but he **had to** make Aomine stay and play with him. Anything to let the moment last longer till he figured out how exactly was he going to let the guy know. He threw the ball harder towards Aomine.

"Hah? That was you just giving me one, wasn't it!" The blue haired boy sounded more annoyed, passing the ball even harder than Kagami did.

Soon the ball started flying back and forth with the two idiots throwing stupid reasons at each other, getting angrier with each sentence, probably hoping that the ball would hit the other guy in the face on the way.

"But you ate it, didn't you!"

"If you give it to me, it's mine of course!"

"Well, then, pay me back for what you ate!" Kagami could swear if the idiot wouldn't just do something human-like this instant, he would go, beat the shit out of him right here and then fuck him because no matter how angry he wanted to look, inside his heart was beating like crazy, ready to rip a hole in his chest and run right to the most annoying fucker in Tokyo and probably all of Japan. So, why did Kagami even like this guy again?

To the red head's it was Aomine who actually gave up first.

"You're such a troublesome guy! Whatever. Because it's you, I'll play against you one time!" Aomine sighed, his face going back to the pretended boredom he was so good at showing. It was definitely harder to keep that mask on when he saw the joyful smile popping up on Kagami's face. He was so simple minded that Aomine didn't even shiver inwardly when the word 'adorable' run through his head.

"Alright, here we go!" Kagami shouted and got ready to defend against Aomine. He would show the asshole what he was capable of, make him accept Kagami as his equal and well, tell him later everything, when Aomine would be tired and in a better mood.

He observed Aomine carefully as he dribbled, eyes on the ball like it was his pray. This was a mistake because Kagami missed the cocky grin showing for a split second on Aomine's face.

"Oh, what's that?!" Aomine looked to the left, sounding very surprised and Kagami naively followed his gaze. That was the moment Aomine was waiting for, distracting Kagami enough to move to the right and in two swift steps reach the hoop, scoring against the other moron. "Haha, it's my win!" Aomine said with a smile because, even with the underhanded way he won, even if it was such a short moment, playing against Kagami was fun.

And so was pissing him off and watching all the different expressions showing on the stubborn face.

"Don't mess with me, you bastard!" Kagami growled because he really, _really_ was trying hard to do something here and the fucker was ruining everything. It would be easier if he was on somehow friendly terms with him but Kagami just so happened to fall for his rival. This was so messed up, **he** was messed up and had no idea what to do! All he could do now was scream at the other boy.

"What, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Aomine played it nonchalantly, picking his ear as he passed the ball back to Kagami. This time he had harder time acting like he didn't care at all. What was more, he knew Kagami was up to something, he didn't act like he usually would and Aomine wanted to know what was going on. He was not patient enough to wait any longer.

"What was that?!" Kagami started to panic inwardly. _'Fuck, don't you dare to go, you dumbass!'_

But Aomine was always doing everything what Kagami hate, as well as this time, when he turned on his heel and started walking away.

"See ya!" Aomine waved his hand before he stuffed it into his pants pocket.

This was not good, not fucking good at all. Aomine would leave and if he did, Kagami would get crazy and probably never again get the courage to tell him!

"Oi, wait up! This isn't over yet! It's my turn on the offence." He run after Aomine intending to stop the darker teen before he left the court.

"I said I'd only play once remember. This is boring anyway." To Kagami's surprise, Aomine stopped and looked at him, his face matching his bored tone but the midnight blue eyes were shining as Aomine observed Kagami intensely.

"What's that? You running away?" Since Aomine was playing dirty, Kagami decided to do the same, reaching for his secret weapon that always worked for most of the basketball idiots – trample his pride and call him a coward.

"Heeh… Is that supposed to rile me up?" Aomine was not stupid enough to fall into that childish trap. But the hint of desperation on Kagami's part to just stop him and make him say was intriguing enough to make him wait a little bit more. He observed different emotions running on Kagami's face and shit, it was definitely something he was not expecting to see when Kagami's cheeks started to match colors with his hair.

Kagami couldn't find any reasonable solution. Noting worked on Aomine and... Shit, he wanted to have this guy, just anything. This wasn't working, he sucked so badly at talking about his feelings so, fuck it, he would just face Aomine head on and then curse himself.

"Aomine, you fucking bastard! I…" Kagami started, his eyes burning as he managed to find the courage to look the darker teen in the eyes. Because Kagami was not a fucking coward. "I like it. Playing basketball with you, damnit! And… Shit! And I like you!" He finally said, determination written on his face even thou he probably looked stupid with that blush accompanying that expression.

Aomine's eyes widened slightly at that blurted out confession. Such boldness in Kagami. What surprised Aomine the most was the fact, that he really enjoyed that crappy confession. Aomine could see few good points in that possible setting. Kagami was pretty hot in terms of looks, passionate and he was able to make Aomine try to get better. Because Aomine hated to lose, even thou he never in his life tasted defeat. But he guessed it wouldn't be so bad if it was Kagami who actually won.

"Huh? So not only are you a fag now, you also have hots for me?" For a moment Kagami thought that Aomine started mocking him but no, his voice was tingled with sort of curiosity so the red head nodded in agreement to that question.

"Yeah… I don't know why, I just do." He added sensing that Aomine would probably ask about that next.

Another heavy silence descended upon the court as minutes passed and Kagami started to sweat from all the nerve wracking tension. He was even ready to hear that he was a fucked up pervert and that Aomine would never want to see him again but the words that spilled from Aomine's mouth next shocked him even more.

"Prove it then, if you have balls to do so." Aomine said in a steady voice, observing Kagami like a predator but his face remained unreadable.

"Hah? How?" Kagami had really no idea what the other teen had in mind but was ready to do what the dark boy wasnted anyway.

The corner of Aomine's mouth moved up until he was sprouting that feral, nasty grin of his that, apart from pissing Kagami off like usual, was insanely arousing and so Aomine-like.

"Suck my cock." Aomine said simply and observed Kagami's reaction with amusement. The other boy's face reddened even more and he almost choke on his own tongue as he tried to form some sort of response to that request. Because there was no way he heard that correctly, right? What the fuck was even going on here!? Did Aomine hit his head somewhere on the way?

The darker teen waited patiently for Kagami's answer. He was not sure if this was some sort of a joke. Maybe Kagami found out about him and now was just acting like a dick but no, not really. Kagami was a hot headed idiot, he wouldn't be able to come up with such an elaborate plan. And there was no way anyone knew how much Aomine was interested in the fiery teenager. But now that Kagami came to him and pretty much presented himself on a silver platter, Aomine would be damned if he didn't use that chance. He wanted to see how far he could push Kagami before he exploded.

"Don't tell me you don't have balls to do so, Kagami." Aomine added, the red head's name sounding like sex itself in that sinful voice.

"No way, Ahomine. Think where we are you idiot!" Kagami tried to calm down his racing heart because the idea of sucking Aomine turned him on more than he expected. Shit, he actually wanted to do it but he was not sure if Aomine was serious about it or just fucking with him right now.

Aomine's left brow wandered up towards his hairline at that.

"So you were stupid enough to joke about liking me? Lame, Kagami. Or are you simply a coward?" Aomine continued after he noticed that Kagami did in fact look around to see if there were people anywhere near the court but it was dark and the place was too far away from any of the main streets to have people simply passing by.

Finally, Kagami seemed to decide what to do and with determined scowl on his face he took three steps closer to Aomine and grabbed the front of his hoodie, pulling the man close and crashing their lips together.

He had enough of this stupidity. Sink or swim, he would know that after. And if Aomine was just toying with him he wouldn't let him go too far. It was a battle of wills, to see who chickened out first.

Kagami was kissing his rival nervously, not even enjoying the taste because all he could think about was begging in his mind that Aomine would not act like a dick now and shove him back. Kagami slowly stuck out his tongue and run it along Aomine's bottom lip, asking for access and to his utter surprise Aomine allowed it, responding lazily to the offered kiss. A low growl escaped from Kagami as he relaxed enough to finally taste the darker idiot. Aomine was all burgers and coke and something really special but Kagami actually liked it that way. His tongue tried to reach every corner of Aomine's mouth, or at least it would if the bastard wouldn't push him away when it was getting to feel good!

Kagami was about to voice his protest when he looked up at Aomine's face, a feral grin forming on his lips and his dark eyes glued to Kagami's mouth.

"That's not my dick, you know?" Aomine drawled in his sexy voice, making the other teen's blush return on his face. For a second Kagami forgot about embarrassment, just feeling the other teen's warmth.

With that said Aomine put his hand on his rival's shoulder, pushing him down in the right direction with that meaningful smirk still in place.

"You are such a perverted bastard…" Kagami growled but proceeded to get lower until his face was on the level of Aomine's zipper. He looked up and tried to act confident, grinning as he started to undo Aomine's pants. He didn't hurry, waiting for any indication of the other teen giving up first but that asshole was just watching him with that stupid smile.

Kagami couldn't believe he was actually doing it. What the fuck even happened, seriously!? He was fighting with the guy ten minutes ago and now he was going to suck him off like a good bitch.

The red head gave a last fast glance around but still, no excuse in sight. After taking a deep breath he finally pulled Aomine's pants down together with his underwear enough to free his half hard dick.

Kagami gaped at the mini-Mine for a moment, dumbfounded. It wasn't a really big cock, but shit, Aomine was thick and he wasn't even fully erect yet. When he wrapped his hand around the darker flesh, stroking it gently till it got hard, Kagami could definitely say with pride that his own dick was longer but he lost in the other measurements. To a man it was somehow frustrating but he pushed that thought aside for now.

Kagami realized he was taking his sweet time when Aomine growled from above, getting back his attention. He seemed impatient and annoyed for the red head not doing what he was supposed to do.

Seirin's player chuckled at the barely contained eagerness of Aomine and proceeded further, giving the exposed flesh an experimental lick along the shaft. Kagami heard the other boy sucking his breath and jerking gently at the contact. This definitely sounded as some sort of approval so he continued, sliding his hot tongue along the erect flesh, tasting it, flicking his tongue around the sensitive head but this time Aomine seemed to be prepared and didn't give Kagami any reaction at all. The only thing he did after another round of playeful licks, he tightened his fingers on Kagami's shoulder, pulling the boy closer to his crotch.

Kagami obliged the silent command and stopped toying with his rival, wrapping his mouth around his dick and sucking him in slowly. It was a good thing that Kagami was used to stuffing his mouth with food so much, otherwise he would choke on Aomine's cock when if finally filled his mouth to the brim.

Kagami looked then up to meet Aomine's eyes. Half open, diluted and and looking only at him. Kagami couldn't help it and swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth, gaining another of these barely audible groans from the taller teen.

Aomine apparently had enough of this waiting, his hand traveled from Kagami's shoulder to the back of his head. He fisted the red locks and retreated his dick halfway from Kagami's mouth just to slide it back quite roughly, giving the red head a hint of what he had in mind when he said he wanted Kagami to suck him off.

Kagami didn't waste any more time and finally started, sucking Aomine's dick eagerly, working with his mouth and tongue to make the sensation as pleasurable as possible and holding Aomine's hips because the asshole was too close from face fucking him right there.

Not that Kagami would mind. He was bobbing his head fast, feeling that Aomine tensed. He was close, that was sure and it made Kagami proud of himself. Just a little bit more, he wanted to send the dark teen over the edge.

"Aahh… Shit…!" Aomine actually _**moaned**_, his fingers tightening painfully on Kagami's hair before he finally came from the overwhelming sensation.

The red head pulled back, spitting the thick cum on the court. Not really the best of flavors out there and for sure it would additionally make Aomine reconsider his position in this setting.

Kagami was ready to get up and face Aomine, but when he shifted he realized how much of a problem he had in his own pants. He was about to ask Aomine to return the favor when he noticed the bored expression back on his face even thou the asshole was having a heard time calming down his breath. _'Hah? What the…?'_

"Ah, as I thought. This is boring and you suck anyway." Aomine said as he stuffed himself back in his pants, hiding his hands in the pockets after that. He observed as Kagami's face filled with rage.

The red head was speechless. He just sucked Aomine off and fuck it, the guy LIKED it, and now he was saying this shit?!

"You... you fucking shithead!" Kagami was on the verge of screaming, his body shaking with anger. He knew Aomine was a dick but to such extend?!

It took Kagami few seconds to register that Aomine picked up his bag and started heading towards the exit of the court but he stopped right there, turning his head and looking at the red head over his shoulder.

"Oi, Kagami?" He called the other teen.

Kagami looked at his rival, rooted to the spot and waiting for the final blow to come.

"You have to win first if you want to have this dick." Aomine said, smirking at the end as if that was something Kagami was not capable of doing.

"Ah? Don't get so full of yourself, _Ahomine_. I _**will **_win." Kagami smiled. This one thing Aomine said was giving Kagami hope that maybe falling for that idiot wasn't such a bad idea after all. And now that he had extra motivation there was no chance he was giving up the victory to this ass.

"Hah, as if I could ever lose to a _Bakagami_. See ya!" Aomine added before he walked out of the court, leaving Kagami alone and smiling like the idiot he was. As soon as he got away from the red head's line of sight he smiled to himself. He never expected this day to go so well. Now he was sure that Kagami would do everything he could to kick his ass. Not only an enjoyable game was up ahead of him but also some extra activities in bed with the same person.

'_Hmpf, until that time comes, get a little better. At least to the extent so that I won't be bored.' _Aomine wanted Kagami to win and to go with his own words of what would happen when Seirin's ace did. But he wasn't going to go easy on the red head.

At the same time Kagami followed Aomine with his eyes until he was no longer able to see him. This was nothing sure, this didn't mean anything really but there was a chance and it was enough for Kagami to try. To win, to make this guy his alone.

'_Aomine... I will definitely defeat you!'_

There was nothing else he could do to win the boy over than kick his ass on the court. Kagami couldn't wait till the Winter Cup. And he was going to do everything to win!

x

The End

x

**AN: **Ah so that's it, the little pervy idea I had after listening to that Drama from AoKaga duet cd. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm never sure if what I write works good or not, especially with such difficult to match dorks like these two. Comments are most certainly welcome!


End file.
